


En busca de una sonrisa

by CatherineDarcy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDarcy/pseuds/CatherineDarcy
Summary: La persona que ame y sigo amando por más de veinte años se acaba de casar.Si, mi vida es una total mierda ¿Y la cereza del postre?Es el novioy yo, el padrino de bodas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Los tags se iran agregando a cada capítulo.
> 
> \----  
> La subida de capítulos seran semanalmente los días Lunes. Puede que me atrase porque tuve la genial idea de empezar esto en época de finales y examenes, soy un genio.
> 
> No me maten D:

Prólogo

Siempre he pensando que algo he hecho algún mal en alguna de mis vidas pasadas para que la vida o el universo me haya llevado a este momento en particular, eso o las pésimas decisiones que he hecho en esta vida, quiero creer la primera.

-¡Que bailen los novios!- Se escucha a lo lejos y música de waltz empieza a retumbar por todo el salón.

Y así señores es como de un trago me tomo mi bebida con suficiente porcentaje alcohólico como para dormir un elefante, tengo la manía de exagerar, pero la situación lo amerita.

La persona que ame y sigo amando por más de veinte años se acaba de casar.

Si, mi vida es una total mierda ¿Y la cereza del postre?

Es el novio 

y yo, el padrino de bodas.

A ver, se que estoy en una esquina liberando un aura depresiva pero lo he intentado, he intentado superarlo, he salido con personas y he tratado, con mucho fracaso, olvidarlo, pero no hay caso.

Mi estúpido corazón no ve razón alguna.

Cuando lo conocí a la tierna edad de seis años cuando se mudó a mi vecindario, supe en ese mismo momento que vi sus brillantes ojos verdes que él era mi alma gemela, bueno, no estaba equivocado en esa parte, él me complementa de una manera que no se puede explicar con palabras, siempre creí que él iba a hacer mío, que siempre iba a estar a mi lado.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Cuando me di cuenta que el mundo era una mierda, fue cuando me presentó su primera novia, después la segunda, la tercera y cuando me decía que había terminado con sus parejas, yo irradiaba felicidad, dejando pasar el tiempo para poder confesarme y el tiempo se fue volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, la última vez no me presento a su novia sino a su prometida y yo solo quería morir y lo único que hice fue sonreír y felicitarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Simplemente dejarlo ser feliz.

Creo que siempre lo supe, que él nunca iba a hacer mío pero me negaba a aceptarlo, vaya redundancia, ¿No? 

Volviendo a la realidad, lo estoy mirando bailar y mirando a su, ahora esposa, con una sonrisa que nunca he visto, una sonrisa de extrema felicidad acompañado por sus brillantes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa la cual desearía que fuera mía.

Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo, porque aunque crea que es mi alma gemela y no se haya nunca cruzado por la cabeza elegirme, se lo merece y es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. ¿Cómo dice esa frase?

Si lo amas, dejalo ir y si vuelve es que siempre fue tuyo.

Lo he dejado ir, aunque nunca fue mío.

Solo espero que alguien me sonría y me mire de igual manera.

Mucho pedir, ¿No?

Vaya mierda.


	2. La verdad te hará libre, ¡JA!

Capítulo I

 

La verdad te hará libre

La verdad, ¿Heh?

Puras palabras vacías, la verdad me hará libre, la verdad es que hace dos meses tengo un dolor en el pecho que no se puede explicar con palabras y que hace de igual tiempo no he salido de mi departamento y es el mismo tiempo que dejado ir a la única persona que he amado en esta vida.

La verdad te hará libre y puta mierda.

-¡OIKAWA!-

Y hablando de mierda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Abro la puerta de mi departamento para encontrarme con la cara señuda de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo que q…?- sus palabras murieron al ver mi estado, creo que no debo estar en las mejores condiciones- ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Se murió alguien?- 

Si, yo pedazo de idiota, pero es historia para otro día.

-No, ¿Porqué?- 

-Porque pareciera que en dos meses ni abriste las ventanas para ventilar tu departamento Kusokawa-

Si supieras la verdad.

¿La verdad te hará libre?  
Pues la verdad, la verdad se puede ir a la mierda.

-¿Y a ti que te importa Iwa-chan?- Le sonrió de lado y su ceño se frunce cada vez más, aún me sigo preguntando cómo es capaz de hacerlo después de tantos años de conocerlo - ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa?- Claramente por la expresión de su cara, no le gusto mucho lo que le acabo de decir.

-Que yo haya encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida y tu no, por ser insoportable y mañoso no es mi culpa Shittykawa- 

La verdad te hará libre, la verdad te hará libre, la verdad te hará libre.

-Sabes Iwa-chan, he encontrado la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, es más ¡LA ENCONTRÉ CUANDO TENÍA SEIS AÑOS PERO EL MUY IDIOTA NUNCA SE LE PRENDIÓ LA BOMBILLA EN SU CEREBRO SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y DECIDIÓ CASARSE CON OTRA PERSONA!- 

¡Ja! La verdad te hará libre, la expresión de Iwaizumi Hajime es impagable, ojala estuviera Matssun para tomarle una fotografía.

-¿Q-qué?- Después me dicen a mi idiota.

-Lo que oíste- Cruzó los brazos. 

En esta altura de mi vida, me importa tres carajos estar en las condiciones en las que me encuentro ahora.

Hecho un desastre, en la puerta de mi casa, confesando a los gritos los sentimientos que venía guardando por más de quince años.

-Estás bromeando, n-no es p-posible, ¡SOY HOMBRE!- 

-No estoy bromeando- Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos están descontrolados, no son capaces de encontrar un punto fijo donde mirar.

-Shittykawa, soy hombre, no puedes amar a un hombre, ¡No es normal!-

Si escucharon un crack, damas y caballeros, eso fue mi corazón partiéndose en un millón de pedazos.

-Pues entonces no soy normal, Iwaizumi-san- Con desdén- Y te pido que te vayas con tu querida normal esposa- y con esas palabras le cierro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡OIKAWA!- Escucho como golpetea la puerta-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Los golpeteos continúan y también los gritos.

Los gritos paran al encerrarme en mi habitación. 

Crack, crack, crack.

Pum, pum, pum  
-¡TOORU! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- 

Pum, pum, pum

Abro la ducha de mi habitación y cierro la puerta del baño. No quiero oír más, no son sus gritos los que que no quiero escuchar, lo que no quiero escuchar es a mi corazón.

Pum, pum, ¡CRACK! Pum, pum, ¡CRACK! 

Woosh

Woosh

Woosh

¡CRACK!

-¡MALDITA SEAS IWAIZUMI HAJIME!-

Ese día, no solo caían gotas de agua de la ducha en el piso de la misma.

La verdad te hará libre…

¡JA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios le dan vida a esta pobre alma
> 
> ¡Buena semana!


End file.
